Perfect Chocolate
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Chocolate Series: ShikaIno/For SIVE 2013: 'Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day'/CANON/Ficlet/Ino membuat cokelat. Biasanya tiap tahun ia membuat cokelat untuk sang ayah—yang kini telah tiada/Shikamaru juga kehilangan ayahnya ketika perang/"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau lelaki yang sempurna, Shikamaru?"/ "Kalau aku sempurna, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu yang tidak sempurna?"/RnR?


_"Nobody's perfect. She's not. He's not. That's why they're perfect for each other."  
_

* * *

**PERFECT CHOCOLATE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

_No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**WARNING (S): ****_Canon, Fluff, Short, Single-scene, No Plot_****!**

**FOR SIVE 2013 – SHIKAINO **

* * *

"AHHH!"

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Ia memandangi malas tumpukan bunga di tangannya juga sebuah gunting rumput di tangannya. Ia—yang duduk di kebun belakang rumah Yamanaka—melirik malas ke arah jendela dapur rumah Ino. Di sana, tampaklah Ino yang mondar-mandir seperti perempuan kesetanan.

Sisi pipinya sedikit tercoreng oleh bubuk-bubuk tepung dan warna-warna hangus.

"Gagal lagi?"

"ARGHHH! Aneh sekali!" teriak Ino. Perempuan pirang itu mendekat ke bingkai jendela dan melongok ke bawah, menatap Shikamaru yang mendongak padanya. "Kautahu? Padahal semalaman aku membantu Sakura membuat cokelat. Tapi paling tidak, cokelat buatannya terlihat cantik. Kenapa sekarang giliranku membuat sendiri, malah susah jadi?"

"Susah jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak padat, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kenapa perempuan merepotkan sekali? Itu kan hanya cokelat. Yang penting kan rasanya."

"Arghhh! Kenapa lelaki tak peka sama sekali!"

Shikamaru mendengus lagi.

"Penampilan itu akan menjadi penilaian pertama."

Shikamaru menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jadi cokelat ini harus terlihat sempurna! Aku tak mau kalah dari Sakura!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Ia sendiri lelah sekali. Ino mendadak 'menculiknya'. Memaksanya untuk menggantikan tugas Ino hari ini. Harusnya bukan Shikamaru yang duduk di kebun belakang menggunting rapi tiap dahan-dahan bunga yang dipanen. Namun apa daya. Ino disibukkan dengan acaranya membuat cokelat—yang tak kunjung selesai sejak empat jam yang lalu.

"Kau ini membuat cokelat untuk siapa?"

Ino tertegun sebentar. Ia menatap mata sayu Shikamaru—yang terlihat lelah.

"Tradisi 14 Februari itu acara kasih sayang-nya para perempuan, kan? Bukankah itu hari di mana kalian, para perempuan merepotkan, memberi cokelat untuk seseorang?"

Ino tersenyum miris. "Entahlah."

Shikamaru masih mendongak, heran melihat tingkah Ino.

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada Tou-_san_. Tapi, yah, kautahu, kan…."

Shikamaru tersenyum perlahan. "Kalau paman masih hidup dan memakan cokelat buatanmu, sepertinya paman tak akan mempermasalahkan bentuk atau rasanya. Yang penting kan niatmu."

Senyum Ino melebar. "Tak biasanya kau mengatakan hal semacam itu."

"_Mendokusei_."

"Tapi terima kasih," imbuh Ino perlahan. "Sebenarnya aku mau membuat yang sebagus mungkin. Siapa tahu, nanti aku terpikir ingin memberikannya pada siapa."

"Sai?"

"Eh?"

"Si tukang lukis itu kan senang berkomentar aneh-aneh. Kukira kau ingin membuatnya sebagus mungkin untuknya."

Ino tertawa. "Tidak. Kemarin Sakura membeli banyak sekali cokelat kemasan. Sai pasti mendapatkannya juga."

Shikamaru hanya merespons dengan mengangguk lalu kembali menatap bunga-bunga di tangannya. Ia harus merapikan daun-daun mawar di pangkuannya. Sepertinya tinggal sedikit. Sayang kalau tak segera ia selesaikan. Sebaiknya ia segera menyelesaikannya dan membawanya ke toko agar bisa segera dijual. Ada ibu Ino yang menjaga toko hari ini. Sejak kemarin toko ramai sekali.

"Hei, Pemalas."

Shikamaru mendongak.

"Kaubilang yang penting rasanya, kan?"

"Hm?"

Sebuah piring kecil terulur dari bingkai jendela. Shikamaru sempat tertegun, namun kemudian ia menerima piring porselen itu di tangannya yang tak lagi menggenggam gunting. Begitu ia meletakkan piring itu di pangkuannya, ia bisa menatap potongan besar cokelat yang baru saja dibuat oleh Ino.

"Untukku?"

"Kaubilang yang penting rasanya, kan?"

Shikamaru masih memandangi cokelat di depan matanya. bentuknya memang tak rapi seperti cokelat-cokelat berbentuk hati yang biasa ia lihat di etalase toko. Tapi Shikamaru akui, dibanding penampilannya yang unik—dihiasi _butter_ warna pelangi di beberapa titik—aroma cokelat itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Yakin ini untukku?"

"Untuk siapa lagi? Anggap saja hadiah dariku, karena kau mau menemaniku dan menggantikan tugasku."

"Kau membayarku hanya dengan cokelat ini?"

Ino menyipitkan matanya.

Shikamaru memotong ujungnya dan menguyahnya perlahan.

Hening sempat menyeruak.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak."

Mata Ino langsung berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Shikamaru mendongak dan mendapati Ino tersenyum senang. Iris biru matanya tampak melebar. Diam-diam, sensasi hangat menyambangi permukaan wajah Shikamaru. Buru-buru Shikamaru berdeham. "Yah, enak. Meski penampilannya tak sempurna."

Ino menghela napas. "Begitu, ya?"

Shikamaru memakan lagi cokelatnya. "Tapi tak apa. Tak sempurna juga tak apa. Tidak perlu berusaha sampai seperti itu."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau juga bukan perempuan sempurna. Tidak ada perempuan yang sempurna dan bisa melakukan segalanya di dunia ini."

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku ini tidak sempurna?"

"Ck, _mendokusei._"

"Baiklah, aku memang perempuan yang tidak sempurna," jawab Ino sengit. "Cokelatku tidak sempurna. Aku sendiri juga bukan perempuan yang sempurna."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan mengulum cokelat dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau lelaki yang sempurna, Shikamaru?"

"Kalau aku sempurna, mana mungkin aku di sini?"

Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalau aku sempurna, kenapa aku mau memakan cokelat dari _kunoichi_ sepertimu?"

"Ha?"

"Jangan bersikap konyol, Ino. Kalau aku sempurna, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu—_kunoichi_ cerewet yang sama sekali tak sempurna menurutku."

"Kau itu … memuji atau mengej—"

Shikamaru menyodorkan piringnya.

Ino menatapnya baik-baik.

T-tunggu! Menyukai? Sontak wajah Ino memerah hebat.

"_N-nani_, Shikamaru?"

"Tolong, cokelatnya lagi."

**E N D**

* * *

**_A/n: _**

**_For your information, I think there's something wrong in my head. I don't even know, what is thisssssss :3_**

**_Trolololol. Short, and of course super-gaje. Suu Foxie mengharuskanku—sebagai semenya hohoho—membuat fic pair ShikaIno yang entah sudah berapa bulan ini (atau mungkin tahun) tak pernah lagi kujadikan fanfic. Lama gak membuat ShikaIno. Sebenarnya bukan hanya ShikaIno. Tapi SasuHina juga. Pengen fokus ke NaruSaku atau tidak sama sekali._**

**_Kehilangan banyak feel membuat fanfic :( _**

**_Tapi setidaknya, I'm trying my hardest^^ Sorry it's soooo simple and strange. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! _**

**_Salam Cokelaaaat~ :3_**


End file.
